Tobes Transportation Authority
Tobes Transportation Authority is one of the longest running public transit groups on ROBLOX. Originally started as the Toby Transit Commission in 2012, this group has been run by TobyOH (formerly Tobes9999) as an attempt to operate a Toronto-based system to rival the Toronto Transit Commission. This group is also one of the largest- with over 2300 members and a large network to match. The group's slogan is "A Greener Way to Travel" and uses a custom livery on most vehicles, some of which is Toronto inspired. The TTA has constantly updated its transit fleet, with the majority of its fleet keyboard controlled. The agency mostly uses coded displays on its bus fleet. Note: This page is for informational purposes only. History Tobes Transportation Authority can be traced as far back as 2012, when they ran a single subway line, now today's line 3. This line started out with single-car units with button controls and the ICTS cars. By 2015, the agency began to rebrand, opening line 2 as an ICTS system (based on Vancouver's Skytrain & TTC's Scarborough RT) and keeping line 3. The system also opened line 1 as a subway, in the hopes of expanding service. Streetcar service on routes 101 and 102 were also introduced with specially made light rail vehicles. With the exception of line 2, the subway lines were kept and the ICTS was converted to a subway line, leading to the Mark I cars being retired. TTA also introduced its K1, the first subway cars that were ordered new by the agency. In 2016, Tobes Transportation Authority began to build a York Region Transit-based bus map, following the demise of Tobes9999's YRT service which had closed down. Known as the Sentinel Division, this map was the first division with BRT (bus rapid transit), using a mix of various buses that ran down Sentinel Boulevard. When the bus lanes were to open, the TTA wrapped unit 224 for the service. This map was a major advancement for the agency, as it began to base itself off the western Toronto area. This route was known as the Sentinel Boulevard Transitway and was served by route 501. During this time, the system was using the Orion VII "NG", 1996 and 2002 Orion Vs along with a few NovaBUS LFS- with articulated buses on some routes. The group further acquired a New Flyer XDE40 hybrid, allowing to expand operations and Orion VII "OG" units. Fleet numbers also began to appear on active service units around this time by model year on buses, with refurbished buses being numbered accordingly. The agency had been dealing with a string of free model leaks- which resulted in the reforms. A lot of buses, modified LRVs and subway cars were also introduced by the agency- many of which have been replaced. The agency also introduced keyboard controlled chassis-equipped models using BUSESVI's chassis on the 2016 NovaBUS LFS and eventually, coded displays on these units, replacing fill-in displays. The agency also had a VanHool A330 and it was the exclusive operator of this vehicle at the time- even though it was never publicized except by a YouTube video. These vehicles continued until November 2017, as TTA was the exclusive operator of the ADL Enviro500 "SuperLo" (intended for limited express service). The SuperLo was the agency's first double decker and was introduced in August 2017, continuing on until the chassis was changed. A NovaBUS Classic was also introduced with the same types of displays. A few of the older units are still in service, as they could not be replaced by S2 models. On the subway side, 2017 saw the retirement of the famed "K1" cars, which had been introduced in 2015 as the first modernized units. These cars were later replaced by other subway car series as time continued, along with maintaining the fleet of H-6 units. In October 2017, TobyOH began to work with ChampDeLaBlox' MiniChamps Factory to build new buses. The S1 units, which originally had no interior are 2009 New Flyer D40LFs- rebuilt brick-based units that had debuted in 2016. After this order, S2 buses with detailed interiors began to show up in November 2017, replacing some of the older units. They had coded displays and by December 2017, the agency introduced NovaBUS LFSA and LFS units with such chassis. By now, displays were multi-colour and could display various messages and P/R signs. The group also released its Bathurst Division and fleet numbers were also changed- with TTC-based vehicles retaining the TTC fleet numbering while other vehicles had their numbers by model year. At the end of December 2017, the agency released MCI D4500 coaches. However, the TTA chose to stick with the W2 "Wave" chassis after falling out with MCF in April 2018. Even though the TTA wanted these vehicles, MCF had ordered sanctions against TTC as Champ had accused staff that worked in both agencies of "missing" runs (as TTC was having daily runs). To end these sanctions, TTA ended the allies with MCF to restore its relations with TTC. As of July 2018, TTA began to add more bus models, replacing more of the first-generation (2014-era) buses. On August 17, 2018, TTA debuted its 2018 New Flyer "Xcelsior" XD40s with the W2 chassis. These units operate on the "Falcon" BRT service and on conventional routes, similar to other buses in-game. Recently, a bus operator named OfficerVargas joined the TTA and became employed as a bus operator. Not so long later, Vargas started to recover some S2 buses in the fleet. He used leaked models that were purposely broken to not drive. He was later promoted to a developer. Now the S2 Orion VII NGs are in service. As of 2019, the S2 fleet was retired after ROBLOX scripts that operated the vehicles were broken by game updates. TTA placed a new order for 2019 NovaBUS LFSes on the Wave chassis, along with hybrid variants to replace these units. At the same time, it is unknown if TTA will continue to operate light rail services, as their entire fleet is not compliant with Filtering Enabled. In May 2019, developer Infinite released photos of Orion II community buses, the first on Roblox. These units are to be used on routes such as route C1, which currently operate with 40' (12 m) vehicles where shorter buses may be unable to run. The units carry a similar livery to TTC's first generation community bus branding. They are expected to be in service by June 2019. The WAVE fleet was plagued with problems and most buses had to be pulled for checks; being repaired by nextTransport. As of late 2019, TTA is expected to retire the 2018 New Flyer Xcelsiors due to quality issues. After the fallout and shutdown of WAVE Solutions in mid-2019, TTA changed its development partner to Toronto-based nextTransport. The company completed the remainder of the WAVE LFS order before moving onto producing other models for the TTA. As of recent, they have produced Orion VII OGs to replace the outgoing New Flyer Xcelsiors. In addition, TTA has been testing buses from different developers to further diversify their fleet. Fleet Details Buses All-Time Revenue Service Roster Demonstrators Non-Revenue Streetcars Streetcars are operated exclusively on 100-series routes. Since Flitering Enabled became mandatory, streetcar service has been replaced with buses. Subway Cars Revenue Service (All-Time Roster) Category:Transit Authorities